Et si on jouait au docteur
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Petit délire ! Je suis pas doué pour résumé...
1. Partie 1

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : law-the-crazy-fairy@caramail.com ou Charles.CRISTOFARO@wanadoo.fr 

****

Source : Et ben laissez moi réfléchir…. Ils sont 5 beaux gosses…. avec des gros mécas…Mais oui, c'est Gundam Wing

****

Couples : C'est mon couple favori…vous avez trouvé ???

****

Genre : Humour, Délire, Yaoi, POV, OOC 

****

Disclaimer : Bon, sont pas à moi mais on s'en fiche car je les empreinte à volonté ^____^.

****

P'tite note: Je sais que chui un cas irrécupérable, la preuve j'ai encore commencé un nouveau fic alors que j'ai toujours pas fini les autres. Sorry, mais quand j'ai une idée je la met tout de suite sur papier ou sur mon ordi, car sinon, je m'en rappel jamais.

****

Ch'tite note : Un grand merci à MiSs ShInIgAmI car c'est elle qui m'a inspiré cette idée sans le vouloir lors d'un review pour "A la mer". J'espère que mon petit délire va vous plaire, il y aura peut-être un lemon, mais je sais pas encore.

****

Et si on jouait au docteur ?

Partie 1

-NNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN, JE VEUX PAS

-Arrête de faire ton gamin, râle Heero pour le nième fois, tu n'as pas le choix, Sally t'a prescrit ça et il faut que je le fasse

-NAN, je refuse, fit l'américain boudeur

-Tu as déjà bien de la chance que je dédaigne m'occuper de toi, crie Heero, alors arrête de gigoter

-Encore heureux, c'est à cause de toi que je suis coincé dans ce lit

-"Oui et je m'en félicite pas" pense le japonais

****

****************************************************************

-----FLASH BACK------

Duo voulait installer sa super antenne pour capter le câble en toute illégalité ^^. Il avait demandé gentiment au japonais Heero-je-suis-une-glaçon-bien-glacé-Yuy de l'aider, qui s'en suit d'un-regard-de-la-mort-qui-est-cessé-tuer ^______^.Bon, Heero accepta comme ça l'américain lui ficherait la paix pendant qu'il serait devant sa chaîne mangas. Duo monta donc sur l'échelle pour fixer son antenne et Heero tenait l'échelle pas très stable. L'américain pas très doué n'arrivait pas à fixer son antenne et le japonais lui cria dessus en plus de s'énerver. 

Tip bip tip bip tip bip ( Sonnerie stupide ^^ )

L'ordi portable du perfect soldier sonna. Il lâcha donc l'échelle pour voir ce que contenait le nouveau message de J. ( Petite précision l'ordi de Heero est sur une table dans le jardin )

-"Bah ! Il va bien tenir tout seul"

En 2 clics, Heero ouvrit le message et commença à la lire

BAAAAM

-HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO

-Arrête de cria comma ça, râla le concerné, on dirait Réléna

-Imbécile, je…NON PAS CA !!!!!

Le japonais se retourne et voit l'échelle étalé par terre. Effectivement, elle ne tenait pas très bien, suivit de près par la chère antenne de Duo qui ne survit pas au choc. Il leva les yeux et vit Duo accroché aux chenaux. Ca faisait un joli drapeau noir, il manquait plus que la tête de mort dans le dos de l'américain. ^___^.

-HEERO, fait quelque chose, brailla Duo

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire à part attendre qu'il descende … Puis le chenaux se détacha progressivement du toit.

****

**********

POV de Duo

Raaaaaaaaaaa, c'est pas vrai, ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de truc.

CHTING, 1er clou qui saute du chenaux

OH NON, t'a pas intérêt à me lâcher, je tiens à vivre 

CHTING, 2ème clou

NAAAAAANN? Je suis trop jeune pour mouriiiiiiiiiiirrrrr. En plus, j'ai toujours rien fait avec mon Hee-chan, ce serait trop injuste

CHTING, 3ème clou

Raaaaaaaaaah, c'est pas vrai, chui maudit ou quoi ? Sinigami peut pas mourir. Au pire des cas, ça fera très très mal

CHTING, 4ème clou

Shite, faut que je prenne un décision, Je saute ou pas ? Si je saute pas, je me prendrais ce foutu chenaux sur la tronche. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette foutu baraque Quatre ????? Raaaaaaah, je reviendrais plus jamais dans une de tes baraques Winner.

CHTING, 5ème clou et le chenaux se penche dangereusement

Bon, j'ai pas le choix, je lâche

****

Fin de POV 

**********

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo lâcha se crie avant d'atterrire dans les somptueux rosier plein d'épines de Quatre ^^. Ce qui lui arracha un autre cri mais de douleur cette fois ci:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero regardait la scène aussi glacé que la banquise

-AIEUH ! ça fait maleuh ! Heero, tu pourrais m'aider, Maintenant, souligna l'américain

-Ah! Ah! Ah! AH! AH!

Heero riait, c'est la première fois que Duo le voyait rire. A vrai dire, il était mort de rire, car il était à terre en train de se tordre de rire. Jamais il n'avait autant rit, Duo essaya vainement de sortir des rosiers mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

-Quand tu auras fini de rire, Môsieur Yuy, tu pourra m'aider. J'chui sûr que même un glaçon est plus chaleureux que toi, marmonna Duo

Heero se releva en essayant de calmer son fou rire et tendit une main à Duo pour le relever. Une fois debout, Duo tituba et tomba dans les bras du japonais. Celui-ci le porta dans sa chambre puis il téléphona à Sally pour le soigner. 

Résultat: Duo avait le dos griffé par les épines des somptueux rosiers de Quatre ( Quel idée de les mettre là ^^ ), dont une grande griffure sur l'épaule gauche. Il se plaignait aussi d'avoir mal à la cheville droite, enfin d'après lui…^_____^.

****

-----FIN DU FLASH BACK------

************************************************************

__

* Retour dans la chambre de notre blessé *

-NNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN

-Râh, tu m'énerve, crie Heero

Il attrape le poignet droit de l'américain et le tourne je ne sais pas comment sur le dos. Il s'assoie sur ces jambes pour l'immobiliser.

-HEERO, sale traite, crie Duo

Le japonais met sa main sur la tête de son prisonnier et l'appuie sur le cousin

-Huuuuuummmmm huum hum huuuummm

Duo essayait vainement de dire quelque chose

-Pardon Duo, tu disais ? Fit Heero en enlevant sa main de la tête de son américain

-Merci, pff, pfff, je croyais que j'allais étouffer

-Ca m'aurait des vacances, réplique Heero en commençant à faire ce qu'il aurait du commencé y'a longtemps, c'est à dire, mettre la crème sur les plaies de Duo.

-T'a qu'à en prendre

-Très drôle

Heero appuie sur une des plaies de Duo

-AIEUH !!!!

-Tu l'as cherché

-Grrr, méchant… Pourquoi Quatre est pas là ? Il serait plus doux lui au moins

-Parce qu'il est en mission avec Trowa et Wufei

-T'a fini ?

-Non

Heero continuait à mettre délicatement la pommade qu'avait prescrit Sally pour les blessures de Duo

-"Rrrrr, que c'est agréable quand c'est Heero qui le fait" Pensa Duo

-"Il a la peau si douce que je le ferais sans m'arrêter"

Une fois fini, le japonais reposa le tube de crème sur le table puis se pencha vers Duo

-Tu vois que je peux être doux, murmura-t-il ^^

Puis, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il referma derrière lui. Duo n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Y avait-il une allusion quelque conque ????

****

A suivre

Law: ET vi, le bac ça m'arrange pas et c'est encore pire quand on me donne des idées et que je pars dans mes délires

Duo: Tu devrais pas aller réviser aux lieux d'écrire des âneries ?

Law: Et toi, t'es pas censé être griffé de partout et avec une cheville foulé ?

Duo: Euh ….

Law: Bon, laisser moi un review pendant que je vais recouché le malade ^^

PS: C'est fic n'aura que 2 ou 3 parties, c'est juste un petit délire de ma part et je tiens encore à remercier MiSs ShInIgAmI pour sa fameuse idée.

Duo: ET pis, un lemon, un lemon, un lemon

Law: Raaa, tait toi, je sais pas encore si j'en fait un

Duo: Pff, méchante

Law: Merchui Duonounet


	2. Partie 2

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : law-the-crazy-fairy@caramail.com ou Charles.CRISTOFARO@wanadoo.fr 

****

Source : Et ben laissez moi réfléchir…. Ils sont 5 beaux gosses…. avec des gros mécas…Mais oui, c'est Gundam Wing

****

Couples : C'est mon couple favori…1x2

****

Genre : Humour, Délire, Yaoi, POV ( peut-être pas dans ce chapitre ), et OOC bien sûr

****

Disclaimer : Bon, sont pas à moi mais on s'en fiche car je les empreinte à volonté ^____^.

****

P'tite note: Voili le 2ème volet de mon super délire.

Petite réponse aux nombreux reviews * grand sourire de joie car adore en en recevoir *

****

Sakura: Je sais que mon chapitre étais trop court mais c'est un petit délire pour m'amuser et vous faire rire alors ça risque de pas être très long.

****

Makena: Et vi, Duo est à la merci de Heero, c'est plus cool comme ça. * sourire sadique * Mais pas si idiot que ça quand même mon Duo d'amour, enfin, tu verra ^^

****

Azalea: Je sais que Heero est pas gentil mais il va se faire pardonner ^________^

****

Shunrei: T'inquiet pô, je suis incapable de tuer mon Duo, je le fais juste souffrir ^^.

****

Luna: Si tu veux, mais moi je me garde Duo pour jouer au docteur ^^. Avec un petit Trowa aussi ^^

****

Pitchoune: Je suis super contente de te voir, enfin d'avoir un review de ta part car ça fait longtemps que je suis pas aller sur tomoyo-chan. Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite de "A la mer" va te plaire. Bon revenons à ce fic, je pense que Duo aura pas trop de mal à ne pas bouger car…. Tu verras ^ ^. 

****

Hathor: Bien sur que ma phrase est pleine de sous-entendu, sinon, c'est pô drôle ^^. Et tout cas, Heero n'a pas finit de devoir s'occuper de Duo.

****

Kaory: Merci pour ton review et voilà la suite

****

Tahiri-chan: Merci nouvelle petite revieweuse ^^. La suite promet d'être bien intéressante et Heero va…. Nan, je le dirais pas.

****

Tipitina: C'est vrai que tu as été très méchante avec les cactus, pauvre Wuffy. Et tout cas, j'ai moi aussi bien déliré avec le coup des Chtouing, je trouvais cela trop cool. Ca fait plaisir qu'on moins une personne m'en parle car je trouve que c'est mon passage préféré ^^. De toute façon, cet fic est pas faite pour être sérieuse, c'est un gros délire.

****

MiSs ShInIgAmI: Et vi, comme quoi une idée peux partir d'un rien. Moi aussi, je suis contente d'y avoir pensé car je m'amuse comme une folle ^___^. Merci encore pour ton soutient.

Et voilà la suite que tout le monde attend avec impatience. BoNnE LeCturE

****

Et si on jouait au docteur ?

Partie 2

-HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-QUOI ? répond celui-ci en ouvrant la porte violemment

-Ca fait aux moins 10 fois que je t'appel et tu…

VALAN, la porte se referme.

-HHHHHHHHHHEEEEERRRRROOOOOOOOO, recrie Duo

Le japonais ouvre la porte prend calmement un oreiller et le plaque sur la tête de l'américain. Duo tente de se dégagé de l'emprise de son japonais mais n'y arrive pas. Heero se lève pour ressortir.

-HEERO, j'ai faim !

-Je t'ai dit d'attendre, tu me casse les oreilles à m'appeler tout les 2 secondes

-Ca fait une heure que j'ai faim et que je meurt d'agoniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !!!!!!!!

Le japonais leva un sourcil.

-Tu es plutôt en forme pour un mort de faim.

-Ah ah ah, très drôle. Hee-chan ?

-Hm

Il ressort, exaspérer par le comportement de l'américain qui ne faisait que profiter de son handicape dut à sa cheville foulée.

-J'AI FAIM !!!!!!! hurle Duo à travers la porte

-Je vais le….

Heero prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Il composa le numéro d'une pizzeria qui livre à domicile et commanda les pizzas préférées de Duo. Il faut dire qu'il pouvait pas les louper car l'américain les avaient surligné en rose fluo. Une fois la commande passée, il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour essaye de se trouver un peu au calme car le blesser agonisait encore ^^. 

**********************************

Dans sa chambre, Duo avait arrête de crier car il avait pas envie de perdre sa jolie voix. ^^

-Pfffff, la barbe, j'ai faim moua

Il tenta de se lever pour se mettre en position assise sur le lit. Les griffures qu'il avait dans le dos lui faisait horriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiblement mal et menaçait de s'ouvrire s'il ne bougeait pas lentement. ( C'est un bon comédien mon Duo ?!?!! ) Puis il posa ses 2 pieds sur le sol et Oh ! Miracle sa cheville foulée marchait parfaitement ^________^. Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il entrouvrit. Aucun signe de Heero. Il avança prudemment dans le couloir quand la porte se mit à sonner. Il se tapis contre le mur et vit Heero réceptionner des pizzas.

-"Hummmmmmm"'

Duo retourne à pas de loups dans sa chambre et si glisse sous les draps. Quelques minutes après, Heero entra dans la chambre avec un grand plateau.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda l'américain avec un sourire angélique

Pour toute réponse, le japonais posa le plateau devant l'américain.

-Rooooooooooooooooooooooo, de la pizzaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Merci Hee-chan

-Hn, tu mérite même pas d'avoir à manger tellement tu m'as cassé les pieds

Et il repart

-Bah ! Tu mange pas avec moi ? Et si j'ai besoin d'aide ?

-Tu n'auras qu'à crier, tu sais très bien le faire

-Heeeeeeeeee-chan * chibis eyes *

-Ok, je vais me chercher à manger.

-NON, on partage !

Duo lui montra la grande assiette remplie de pizzas. Duo voulait partagé avec lui !!! Chose bien rare car la pizza est sacré pour lui. Heero se dirige vers le lit ou était Duo. Ils mangèrent en silence. Faut dire que Duo avait très très très faim. Mais la grosse assiette suffit à rassasier notre jeune américain. 

-Y'a quoi en dessert ?

-Avec tout ce que tu t'es enfilé tu veux un dessert ?

-Bah ! Vi !

-Tu rêve

-Je veux une glace, proteste Duo

-C'est quoi ces envies bizarres, t'es plus un gosse, si tu as faim lève toi, réplique sèchement Heero

-Je peux pas, j'ai mal à ma cheville * chibis eyes *

La super feinte en béton armé ^____^. Heero le regarda avec un air à la " tiens je l'avais oublié celle-ci, t'es sur qu'elle est Hors Service ?" Puis il descendit le plateau. Lorsqu'il remonte, le japonais a les mains vite.

-Bah et ma glace ?

-Tu crois pas que j'allais te la servir sur un plateau

-Tu m'as bien servi la pizza sur un plateau !

-"Grrrr, lui et son humour à 2 balles"

-Hee-chan ?

-C'est l'heure de….

-NAAAAAAN, je veux pas si j'ai pas de glace, recommença Duo

-D'accord, lâcha Heero à bout de nerf, t'aura ta glace mais avant je te soigne sinon tu n'es pas près de guérir, marmonne-t-il 

Duo fit un grand sourire triomphant en pensant à sa glace, mais pas qu'à ça ^ ^. Il se tourna tant bien que mal sur le dos.

-AIEUH !!

-Douillet

-Nan mais ça fait mal, je préférerais comme tu étais ce matin " et voudrais bien plus" pensa un Duo désespéré

-"Je préférerais faire autre chose "pensa Heero qui commença à mettre de la crème dans le dos de l'américain.

Une fois se tache accompli, Heero remarqua que Duo s'était endormi sous ses 'caresses'. Il sourit à la vu de cet ange qui était beaucoup plus calme quand il dormait ^^. Il sorti de la pièce sans un bruit, laissant son ange dormir car il en avait besoin. Heero put enfin faire ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire ce matin, c'est-à-dire, voir le mail que J lui avait envoyé pour la nouvelle mission. Vers 16h de l'après midi, une voix se fit entendre criant le nom de Heero. ( Devinez qui c'est ??? ^____^)

Le japonais se leva pour monter les escaliers et faire taire ce fichu américain qui était plus kawaii quand il dormait. 

-Hee-chan et ma glace ???? fit-il avec un grand sourire

-Tu t'es endormi, baka !

-Ouai, maintenant chui réveillé

-Ca mes oreilles l'on bien constaté, je reviens.

-Avec MA glace ?

-Hn

Heero ressorti pour faire plaisir à son idiot d'américain. Il savait évidemment qu'elle parfum il devait mettre dans la glace géante: Chocolat et du….Chocolat et encore du Chocolat et une petite place pour de la noix de coco qui elle aussi se retrouve en grande quantité (* bave devant la glace géante * ça me donne faim moua, et pis je m'amuserais bien à tartiner Duo avec ^^ ). Il remonte le tout en haut ou Duo étais déjà assit sur le lit. Raaa, le pouvoir magique de la glace ^^.

-Miam miam

Heero allait poser la coupe quand 2 mains très agiles lui la prirent des mains. Duo englouti une grosse cuillère de glace sous le regard exaspéré du japonais.

-T'en veux, fit-il la bouche à demi pleine

-Hn

Duo pris une cuillère de glace au chocolat et l'agita sous le regard de Heero

-C'est pour qui le p'tit wagon ! ( chercher pas, chui chouté ! Ou peut-être bien qu'il faut m'envoyer à l'asile ? )

La cuillère se rapprocha dangereusement de la bouche de Heero qui attrapa le poignet de Duo pour qu'il arrête de gigoter et pris le contenu dans sa bouche. Il lécha avidement la cuillère comme pour le provoquer. ^^

-Hey !

-C'était pas pour moi ? fit Heero avec une voix si douce que cela déstabilisait Duo

-Bah ????

-Si tu veux que je te la rende va falloir venir la chercher, fit-il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres

Duo resta muet. Il recommençait ces allusions de ce matin. Gloups ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire devant un Heero entreprenant ? 

-"C'est bizarre, ce serait le premier à me faire avaler la glace par les trous de nez"

-Alors ? continua le japonais avec une voix de plus en plus mielleuse 

-Quoi ? répondit Duo en sortant de ses pensées. Euh… Tu peux la garder…Euh….T'en reveux ?

-Non merci, je dois bosser, murmure-t-il à son oreille. A tout à l'heure, Duo-chan !

Sur ce il ferme la porte derrière lui. 

-Il… Il…….Mince alors… Il m'a appelé "Duo-chan". !!??!!???!??

****

POV de Duo

Il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ???? Heero-je-suis-un-glaçon-hyper-méga-glacé-Yuy me fais des avances. YATA, c'est trop génial !!!! Il faut que j'en profite un max. Merci au petit idée de génie quand j'ai dit que j'avais la cheville foulée ^^ et de dire qua j'ai encore mal au dos. Niak niak. Rooooo, mais faut que j'arrive à mes fin, et avant ce soir. 

****

Fin de POV ( je sais elle est riquiqui ^^)

Un grand sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Duo pendant qu'il mange sa glace, qu'il aurait préféré partager avec son Hee-chan. Mais…. Tout n'est pas jouer ^^. 

****

A suivre

Je sais que ce chapitre un peu court, mais c'était ça ou une semaine d'attente pour vous cher lecteur de fan fic. Bon, je délire encore mais j'ai pris un coup de soleil cette après midi et ça arrange pas les choses. Je vous assure que je suis normal, enfin, on se le demande ^^

Duo: Je confirme, tu es encore plus déjanté qu'avant, faudrait peut-être allez voir un psy

Law: T'es fou, chui en parfaite santé mentale

Duo: * lève un sourcil car Law est peu crédible *

Law: Je sais que je serais un cas intéressant pour eux mais…. Chui pas folle moua !

Duo: Nan, Tu pique des délires toute seule, tu es méchante, tu nous torture, tu es…

Law * regard noir *: Ah oui ! Tu veux vraiment que je vous torture 

G-Boys: DUO ! LA FERME ! * L'attrape et le bâillonne * Tu sais qu'on t'aime Law

Law * méga grand sourire sadique *: Moua aussi ^__________^

G-boys: -_- C'est pas bon pour nous

Law: Bon, laissez moi un review, Naaaaaaaaaaaaaan que diiiiiiiiiiiiiis-jeeeeeeeee, je veux plein de reviewsssssS. 


	3. Partie 3

**Auteur :** Law 

**Mail :** law-the-crazy-fairy@caramail.com ( Si vous voulez m'envoyer un mail, utiliser cette adresse sinon, vous n'aurez pas de réponse THANKS )

**Source :** Et ben laissez moi réfléchir…. Ils sont 5 beaux gosses…. avec des gros mécas…Mais oui, c'est Gundam Wing

**Couples :** C'est mon couple favori…1x2

**Genre :** Humour, Délire, Yaoi, POV, et OOC bien sûr

**Disclaimer :** Bon, sont pas à moi mais on s'en fiche car je les empreinte à volonté ^____^.

**P'tite note:** Et je continu mon délire et je pense que ça va plaire au fan de mon Heero entreprenant ^^. Le lemon est pas pour ce chapitre, mais je pense qu'il sera pour le prochain, c'est à voir ^^. Mais avant la suite, petite réponse aux nombreux reviews :

**Azalea:** C'est vrai que c'est toujours Duo qui doit lui faire de avance, et c'est très drôle quand c'est l'inverse ^^.

**Makena:** La suite n'a pas été mise dans la minute pour la simple raison qu'elle était pas écrite, Sorry ^^. T'inquiet pas, Duo fera mumuse avec autre chose que de la glace ^__~

**MiSs ShInIgAmI:** Sois pas triste voili la suiteuh ! Qu'est-ce que j'entend ? Ah c'est un Youpi ^^

**Kaoro:** Heero n'a pas fini de faire des avances à Duo 

**Hathor: **Désolé mais ce sera glace au chocolat car j'adore ça ^^. Je ferais peut-être apparaître Trowa, Quatre et Wufei à la fin mais c'est pas sur. J'espère que ton délire culinaire va bientôt arriver, car j'attend la suiteuh * chibis eyes *

**Mangafana**: Va savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce mail ^^. Mais je crois bien que tu as deviner ce qui va se passer.

**Sakura: **Chhhh, calme toi, voilà la suite avant que tu me fasse une crise cardiaque ^_____^.

**Luna:** Ouaih, mais s'il le chauffe trop, je crois qu'il va pourvoir le tenir ^^. Duo s'est fait prendre mais il a plus d'un tour dans son sac.

**Lian:** Contente que ça te plaise, J'espère aussi que tu pourra lire cette suite quand tu reviendra de chez tes grands-parents, car je sais ce que ça fait t'attendre une suite. Pour la suite, tu verra, c'est une surprise mais je pense pas qu'il y aura un lemon… En faite, je sais pô ( au moment ou j'écrit ça )

**Tipitina:** T'es pas lourde, ça prouve que tu aimes bien et ça fait toujours plaisir. Tu n'aura plus besoin de me harceler pour ce chapitre puisqu'il est là ^______^.

**Lumina : **Tu vas être déçus car il y aura que 4 chapitres ^^. Bon, en attendant voilà le chap 3.

**Chris :** Et bah pour le lemon tu devra attendre le chap suivant ^__________^

Bon, je vous fais pas plus languir. BoNnE LeCtUrE

**Et si on jouait au docteur ?**

**Partie 3**

**POV de Duo**

Je pose ma coupe de glace vide sur la table de chevet. Je me lève et j'enfile ma combi de l'homme invisible pour sortir à pas de loups dans le couloir ^^. Nan je déconne, je sort tout simplement dans le couloir pour voir sur quoi mon japonais travail. Je glisse la tête à travers les barreaux de l'escaliers pour voir ou il est dans le salon. Personne. Shit, il est où ?

-Tu me cherche ?

Je relève brusquement le tête et me prend sur la nuque la rampe de l'escalier

-AAAAAIIIIIEEEEUUUUH !!! T_T

Je me sors de ma pauvre tête de là et regard Heero qui me domine de toute sa hauteur. Il me regarde et semble attendre mes explications.

-Hee-chan, je fais d'une petite voix ^^

-Tu n'avait pas mal au dos, en plus de ta cheville foulé ?

-Euh… Et bien tu peux ajouté que j'ai mal à la tête 

Je lui fais un grand sourire. Il secoue sa tête pour dire un "c'est pas vrai". Puis il se baisse vers moi et glisse un main sous mes jambes et derrière mon dos. Il me soulever pour me porter façon princesse et c'est lui mon prince ^_______^. Il me redépose sur mon lit.

-C'est sur quoi que tu travaillais ? je me risque à demander

-Sur une mission

-QUOI !!!! Et tu vas me laisser tout seul ! * chibis eyes *

-Hai

-Méchant, je lâche en boudant

Il prend la coupe et sort de ma chambre. Flutte, il a pas marché dans mon piège des chibis eyes. J'ai vraiment pô de chance. 

**Fin de POV**

Heero a un petit sourire aux lèvres en voyant l'américain bouder. Il est vraiment …. Kawaii comme ça et si vulnérable ^^. 

-La mission est pour tout de suite, lâche Heero, je reviens

-QUOI !!!!!!! -_- De mieux en mieux, lance l'américain qui faisait toujours dos au japonais, tu m'abandonnes alors que j'ai mal à le tête

-Ca, c'est de ta faute, tu avais qu'a rester tranquillement ici

-Pfff, je m'ennuie moua et pi je parle pas au méchant !

Heero se rapproche de Duo. Celui-ci est bien décidé à bouder car il ne se retourne pas lorsqu'il sent le matelas s'affaisser sur le côté. Heero se rapproche de son oreille et murmure:

-T'inquiète pas, je serais là pour m'occuper de toi 

Il lui donna un baiser dans le cou et sorti de la chambre ^^. 

**POV de Duo**

Il….. Il….. M'a…… Je suis au bord de l'évanouissement *___*. Heero m'a …. Raaaaa, j'arrive pas a y croire, le perfect soldier m'a….. J'arrive même pas à le dire….

-Hee-chan ???

Le temps que je me retourne évidemment, il était sorti T_T. Zut, si je me lève je saurais plus crédible. Tant pis, je vais me venger, je dois lui… Je sors de ma chambre. Personne.

-Heero ?

Pas de réponse. Naaaan, il est quand même pas sorti ??? Je descend les escaliers prudemment et regard partout. Il est introuvable. Je vais dans le garage et deviner quoi ……. Le Wing y est plus T_T. OOOOUUUUIIIIIIINNNNNNN, c'est pô juste, moua qui…. Snif voulait…. Lui sauter dessus ^^. 

-C'est pô juste…

Je traîne donc ma carcasse dans la maison. J'ai la liberté de faire ce que je veux mais… Moua je veux qu'une seul chose : Heero. C'est enfoiré m'a chauffer et il se défile. Grrrrr, je déteste quand les rôles son inversé. 

Les heures passent et je vois toujours pas Heero arrive. J'ai eu le temps de me regarder Mononoké puis la série de X de Clamp avec un joli bac à glace devant moua, que j'ai fini d'ailleurs T_T. Et je…

**FIN de POV**

Il doit être 22h quand le japonais rentre dans leur repère. Et deviner qui il trouve affalé sur le canapé, entourer d'un monticule de magasines, couvertures, papiers de bonbons en tout genre et le bac à glace vide ? DUO ( bonne réponse ^^). Heero sourit en voyant son ange qui l'avait attendu et ce doutait bien qu'il était un bon comédien ^_____^.

Il prit l'américain dans ses bras pour le monter dans sa chambre ^^. 

**A suivre**

Duo : C'EST TOUT !!!!

Law : Vi, c'est tout, mais tu verra, le prochain chapitre risque d'être mouvementé ^^

Duo : Rooooooo * grand sourire satisfait car devine la pensée de Law *

Law : Bon laissez moi un review ^^ A +


	4. Partie 4

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : law-the-crazy-fairy@caramail.com 

****

Source : Et ben laissez moi réfléchir…. Ils sont 5 beaux gosses…. avec des gros mécas…Mais oui, c'est Gundam Wing

****

Couples : C'est mon couple favori…1x2

****

Genre : Humour, Délire, Yaoi, OOC bien sûr et enfin le Lemon ^^

****

Disclaimer : Bon, sont pas à moi mais on s'en fiche car je les empreintes à volonté ^____^.

****

P'tite note: Et je continu mon délire et je pense que ça va plaire au fan de mon Heero entreprenant ^^. Et deviner qu'est-ce qu'il va y avoir dans ce chapitre ^^. Mais avant la suite, petite réponse aux reviews :

****

Sakura: Si t'aime bien Heero dans son attitude, je crois que ce chapitre va relativement te plaire ^^.

****

MiSs ShInIgAmI: Pleure pas MiSs, la voilà la suite ^^. Au faite, gomen ne pour le retard, tu croyais ne pas pouvoir lire la suite mais je pense que tu dois plutôt être chez toi en train de l'attendre ^^

****

Makena: Je sais ^^, mais c'est pour motivé à me laisser un review ^-^

****

Tipitina: On voit tout de suite l'intéressé, je t'assure que tu n'as pas attendu pour rien ^^

****

Yokoku: Pas la peine de me supplier, la suite est écrite et OH ! La voilà ^^

****

Carina: Vi, il y aura enfin le lemon que tout le monde me réclame

****

Luna: J'imagine que tu as deviné quand j'ai dit chapitre mouvementé ^^. 

****

Kimiko: Je suis contente que tu m'es laissé un review, je sais au moins laquelle tu as lu ^^ 

****

Shunrei: Merchi beaucoup et le lemon arrive dans quelques lignes, y'a qu'à lire la suiteuh 

****

Hathor: Et vi, je suis cruel, je vais peut-être finir par m'appeler Shinigami ^^ Et pis, ce serait bien avec de glace, moi j'ai utiliser autre chose mais là, c'est plutôt dans le crémeux si tu vois ce que je veux dire ^______^

****

Azalea: Bah vi, tu ne savais pas que Hee-chan était un calculateur ^^. Il étudie le terrain, prend note, et agit après avoirs pris ses repères ( et le control de la situation )

Bon, je vous fais pas plus languir. BoNnE LeCturE

****

Et si on jouait au docteur ?

Partie 4

Heero venait de déposer Duo dans son lit lorsque celui-là remua

-Hee-chan ?? Tu es là !!!

-Oui Baka ! Qui veux-tu que ça soit !

L'américain lui sourit mais il sentit un métal froid sur ces poignets, bizarrement au-dessus de lui +__+

-Hee-chan, tu compte faire quoi avec ses menottes à mes poignets ?

Le japonais se place au-dessus d'un américain complètement à sa merci. Il arborait un sourire mi-désireux, mi-sadique

-Attend-moi ici

Le japonais dépose un baisé sur le nez de l'américain et ressort.

-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERO " Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va bien faire ? "

Heero re-ouvre la porte et la ferme avant de se diriger vers le lit de sa victime. 

-Hee-chan tu pourrais me détacher

-Iie…

-Tu sais, je serais sage, fit l'américain avec un grand sourire

Heero s'assoit sur le bas ventre de Duo ^^. 

-Hee-chan ???

-SHHHH…fit-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Duo remarqua que le japonais cachait quelque chose dans son dos. ^^

-Hee-chan ? Tu compte faire quoi avec ce que tu cache ?

Heero lui sourit et commence à défaire la chemise de Duo, admirant son américain torse nu, toujours prisonnier de ses menottes. 

-Je veux participer moua, réplique Duo

-Iie… Je vais profiter de toi car tu m'as cassé les pieds pendant des jours, murmure-t-il

Duo sourit à la remarque.

-Ah, oui, on joue à quoi ! * grand sourire *

Heero embrasse le torse de Duo pour remonter lentement jusqu'à son cou. Puis il s'empare possessivement de ses lèvres. Elles s'en trouvent pour laisser passer une langue insolente qui lèche avidement les lèvres de l'américain qui lui ouvre le passage de son palais. Leurs langues se rencontrent et jouent ensemble dans un balai sans fin. Le japonais délaisse les lèvres de Duo, qui gémis et s'attaque à lécher et à mordiller les tétons de sa victime. Soudainement, Heero se lève.

-HEY !!!!!T'AS PAS LE DROIT

-Shhhhhhh………Je reviens, j'ai oublié quelque chose.

- !!???!?!!!!!?!!!!???!

Le soldat soit disant parfait, descend les escaliers, se dirige vers la cuisine ou il prend un bol de fraise qu'il avait oublier ^^. Lorsqu'il re rentre, il sourit en voyait sa victime toujours enchaîné. Heero se rapproche du lit tel un félin qui va dévorer sa proie. Il se remet sur sa place ( à savoir sur le bas ventre de Duo ^^) alors que celui-ci veut savoir ce qu'il cachait et ce qu'il est allé chercher. Le japonais avait posé les 2 objets sur le sol. Il tend donc une main pour prendre une fraise qu'il approche des lèvres de son amant. L'américain la lèche avidement avant de la prendre dans sa bouche comme pour le provoquer. Heero ne résiste pas à l'appel de ses lèvres si rose et lèche leur goût de fraise. ^^. Puis il attrape la bombe de chantilly re recouvre certaine partie sensible du corps de Duo avec. Le liquide crémeux chatouille la peau délicate de l'américain. Le japonais lèche le chantilly tout en arrachant quelques gémissements de plaisir à Duo, suçant sa peau si douce et si sucrée. 

-Hee-chan ?

-Hn

-Tu veux pas que je me fasse pardonner ? ^______________^

-Voudrais-tu que je t'enlève tes 2 jolies bracelets ? fit Heero avec un petit sourire 

-Yes, susurre-t-il à son oreille en lui baisant la tempe. 

Heero s'empare des lèvres si désireuse de Duo, laissant ses mains parcourir la courbe des hanches de sa victime pour mieux le rapprocher de son corps. Mais il ne décroche pas les menottes ^^. Entre 2 de ses baisers, il enlève son éternel t-shirt vert, découvrant ainsi son corps parfaitement musclé, faisant par la même occasion rougir son amant. Le japonais recommence à déposer ses baisers brûlants sur la peau sucré de son amant, qui gémissait doucement. Il descend lentement suçant au passage les tétons de son amour durcit par le plaisir. Il arrive alors à un obstacle indésirable, à savoir, le pantalon de Duo qui fut vite expédié à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il en profita pour retirer son fidèle spandex car il devenait soudainement trop étroit.

Puis, il s'attaque au membre de sa victime. Il lèche sur toute sa longueur, le sexe dressé au garde à vous, avant de la prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Duo pousse un crie de plaisir alors que le japonais entame à peine un mouvement de va et viens sur le membre dur. L'excitation de l'américain ne fait qu'accroître celle du japonais. Sa bouche abandonne la virilité, bientôt remplacé par une main, malgré des gémissement de protestation de son amant. Heero s'empare des lèvres de Duo, comme une gourmandise avant que celui-ci n'humidifie ses doigts libres. 

C'est alors que Heero introduit lentement un doigt dans l'intimité de Duo, qui pousse un cri de surprise. Avec un tendresse extrême, il en introduit un autre et caressa l'intimité de son amour. Il le préparait à accueillir quelque chose plus imposant. Puis le japonais retire ses doigts, écartant délicatement les jambes de l'américain, pour pénétrer en lui, le plus doucement possible. Les petits cris plaintif du départ se transformèrent bientôt en gémissements de plaisir intense. Leurs respiration se mêlaient en harmonie, tout comme leurs 2 corps étaient unis. Heero s'abandonna à ses pulsions, rythmé par un mouvement de va et viens de son bassin, pénétrant Duo toujours un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère en lui.

Heero se laissa aller à côté de Duo tout en le détachant de ses 2 bracelets argentés, l'attirant contre lui. L'américain put alors prendre Heero dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement. Puis il déposa tout une série de baisers le long de son cou avant de nicher sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son amant.

-I love you Hee-chan, murmure Duo

-Aishiteru Duo 

Duo s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par leur ébat tandis que Heero contemplait le visage angélique de son amour.

********************************************************

Il devait être 4h du matin lorsque Trowa, Quatre et Wufei rentrèrent enfin à la planque ^^. Ils étaient tellement épuisés qu'ils s'étaient affalés sur le n'ayant plus le courage de monter les escaliers. Heero descendit les escaliers avec un caleçon affichant …… Des oursons en peluche. ^^. Le japonais passa devant eut avec un bol de fraise et de la chantilly, puis il entra dans la cuisine sans même se soucier des 3 pilotes qui se regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. 

-Depuis quand Heero porte ce genre de dessous ? Demande Wufei

-Je crois pas que ce soit à lui, répond Quatre avec un sourire aux lèvres. ^^.

-Hein !!!

-A qui veux-tu que ça appartiennent, un caleçon aussi ridicule que celui-là, lâche Trowa

La réponse était apparemment pas évidente pour le chinois qui réagit 5 minutes après ( Hey bé ! Il est vraiment fatigué Wu ^^ ). Heero ressort de la cuisine avec un regard interrogateur en les voyant encore là. 

-Joli caleçon, fit le grand brun

-Hn

-Alors, ça n'a pas été trop dur de garder Maxwell, lance Wufei

-Iie, répondit Heero en remontant les escaliers, il faut simplement savoir comme s'y prendre avec lui ^^

****

OWARI

Duo : YES, j'ai eut mon lemon mais… J'aurais préférer qua ça soit Heero la victime ^^

Law : Moi je te voyais bien en victime ^^

Heero : Moi j'ai bien aimé ^_______^ T'a le droit de recommencé quand tu veux

Law : Ok, en attendant, laissez-moi 1 review et moi, je vais continuer les autres fics CIAO


	5. Partie 5

****

KIKOOOOOOOOO Tout le monde,

Je voulais répondre aux reviews que j'ai eut car ce fic et finit même si y'en a qui me réclamait une suite o_O. C'était pas prévu au programme et vu que j'ai commencé 3 nouveaux fics récemment, je vais le laissez comme ça et pi, je vois pas comment faire une suite à ce délire que j'ai eut. Si quelqu'un lance une idée, peut-être que je ferais une suite mais bon, j'espère que ça vous à quand même plus malgré que ce soit une histoire courte.

Bon, réponse aux reviews ^^

****

Sakura26 : C'était toi qui me demande une suite et je suis désolé mais y'en aura pas car…. Car ce fic est fini un point c'est tout, faut bien qu'il se finisse un jour au l'autre, ne ? Bon, pour répondre à ta question, non je te laisse pas les fraises et la chantilly car je les ais manger avec Duo devant Princesse Mononoké ^^. Et pis, Heero avait pas l'air très content alors t'imagine toi, seul avec Duo et des fraises, je pense qu'il te tuerait sur le champ, or je veux pas être responsable du meurtre d'une fanficteuse par Mr Ice-man.^^. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça fait très plaisir. Et pis, j'ai un truc à dire c'est quand que tu nous poste la suite de tes fics car je m'ennuie à mourir. Merci encore et bonne chance à toi aussi pour tes fics. ~_^  
  
  
**Hathor Barton:** Je sais que la chantilly était ton truc pour Quatre et Heero mais j'ai pas résisté, car c'est un truc génial la chantilly ^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements continuelle. Kisu !  
  
  
**Makena :** MERCHI beaucoup ^^. J'espère que tu continuera encore à m'encourage car ça fait hyper plaisir #^^#.  
  
**Chris :** Thanks pour le compliment et t'inquiète pas, j'ai plein d'idée en réserve pour continuer à écrire ^^  
  
**Luna11 :** C'est pô grave si tu te répéte, l'essentiel c'est de dire ce que tu pense ^^. Merchi pour ton soutiens  
  
**Tipitina** : Merci pour ta remarque, j'avais pas fait gaffe ^^°°°°°°° Mais j'ai relu et c'est vrai que ça n'enlève rien à l'histoire. OUF. C'est pô grave pour le retard du review, l'essentiel c'est qu'il y soit à un moment ou à un autre ^^. Merci encore pour ton soutiens. Kisu !  
Azalea-Maxwell : Mici, et toute les bonnes choses on une fin ^^. Mais y'a quand même d'autre fic pour continuer de lire de truc bien ^^

Et pi un grand Mici à Shi-sama, Je t'adore ^^

Voili, c'est fait ^^. Bon, j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire aussi longtemps que je ferais des fics ( enfin pas si ça devient du n'importe quoi, dit-le moi )

KISU a tous et encore MERCHI ( je sais je me répète mais c'est tellement super de savoir qu'on écrit pas pour rien ^^ )

A +

Law


End file.
